


I Love You, Peter (Field Trip Edition)

by FlyingPizzaBook



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Field Trip, Parent Pepper Potts, Parent Tony Stark, Peter Parker's Field Trip to Stark Industries, Precious Peter Parker, Sick Peter Parker, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:21:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26310319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlyingPizzaBook/pseuds/FlyingPizzaBook
Summary: Peter doesn't feel well, so he stays home. But, Peter's class has a field trip. To Stark Industries. Where Peter lives.
Relationships: Ned Leeds & Peter Parker, Peter Parker & Pepper Potts, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Comments: 19
Kudos: 932





	I Love You, Peter (Field Trip Edition)

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! In my mind, this is part of a series that I'm currently working on where May dies and Tony adopts Peter. That's why Peter lives in the Tower with Tony :)

_Beep! Beep! Beep!_  
  


Peter peeled his eyes open, trying to find the source of the incessant noise. It was a Tuesday morning, bright and early, and Peter felt like crap. His throat felt like a desert, his head throbbed with the alarm clock, and his body felt like it was submerged in ice. He couldn't stop shivering. If it had been January, he would've understood, but it was May. It was 65 degrees out, too. Peter shouldn't be cold.

Rolling out of his bed, he looked around for a hoodie to put on over his pajamas. After finding one, he trudged over to the bathroom.  
In the mirror, he almost scared himself. His eyes had dark circles around them, and his skin was ghostly pale. Reaching for the thermometer, he took his temperature. 101.3.

Even if he wanted to go to school today, he knew his dad wouldn't let him. So, Peter kept the thermometer in his hands and went to show Tony his temperature.

Tony was in the kitchen, sitting at the island with his coffee. He wasn't really a morning person, but wanted to see Peter off to school every morning.

Peter slowly approached his dad, offering the thermometer to him.

"101.3, huh, kid? You're not going to school, if you were wondering. Let's get you something to eat and then you can go back to bed, how 'bout it?"

All Peter could do was nod.

"Alright. We've got bananas, bagels, toaster waffles, pop-tarts, or I could whip up some scrambled eggs. What're you thinking?"

"Can I have eggs and a bagel? Now that I don't have to rush to school, I have the time."

"Of course, kid. Coming right up!"

After Peter was done eating, Tony asked "What're you gonna be missing?"

"Not much, I'm pretty sure I don't have any tests or labs today. I'd better be feeling better by tomorrow, though, I've got a calc quiz"

"Well then, let's get you to bed. How sucky are you feeling? Enough to let the fever do its thing? Or do you want some Tylenol?"

"Some Tylenol would be great, thanks, Dad."

"No problem, kiddo. You know where it is?"

"Yeah, I'll get some, and then I'm gonna go back to sleep. Love you."

"I love you too, Petey."

Peter woke up again, slowly, around noon. He couldn't find Tony anywhere in the apartment, and he knew Pepper was working, but he still wanted to find someone. He assumed Tony was in his lab, but the lab was a bit too loud for Peter right now. He elected to go visit Pepper in her office.  
  


As he stepped out of the elevator, still in his pajamas, he wandered towards Pepper's secretary. Peter asked Michael, Pepper's secretary, if she was busy.  
  


"Is Pepper busy, Michael?"

"Nope! Head on in, Pete. I like your pajamas, too, kid." Peter looked down at his pants. He was wearing his Captain America PJs, the ones that Tony always made fun of him for. He giggled.

"Thanks, Mike."  
  


Peter quietly crept into his adoptive mother's office. As much as he loved her, Peter couldn't bring himself to call her "mom" just yet, but she knew that. "Pepper" was just as much a term of endearment as "Mr. Stark" was, once upon a time.  
  


"Hey Petey, what's up? I heard you weren't feeling well. I actually came in to check on you before I came in, and you were fast asleep. Was your nap good?"  
  
"Yeah, Pepper, it was a pretty good nap. I'm feeling better right now, but I'm not sure if that's the Tylenol or actually being better."  
  
"Well, in celebration of you feeling a bit better, how about you run downstairs and get us some fancy coffees? I don't have any meetings until 1:30. That'll give us a solid hour by the time you get back."  
  
"That sounds great, Pepper! 2 caramel iced coffees, right?"

"You know me so well. Go ahead, I'll see you in a few minutes"

"Ok, love you!"  
  
"I love you too, Peter."

Peter approached the barista in the cafeteria. "2 caramel iced coffees, one decaf, one regular, please"  
  


"Okay! Cream and sugar?"  
  
"Only in the decaf one, please."

"Ok, that'll be $5.65. Cash or card?"  
  
"Card"

"Alrighty, just follow the instructions on the pad."  
  
"Got it, thank y-" Peter was interrupted by a shout from the other side of the room.  
  
"PETER!"  
  


Peter turned around to find Ned waving frantically from across the room. He waved back, finished paying with his dad's card, and strolled over to Ned.  
  


"Yo, Ned! What're you doing here?"  
  
"My engineering class had a field trip here! I completely forgot to tell you! Why aren't you in school?"  
  
"I woke up with a fever of 101, dude, did I forget to text you?"

"Yeah, bud, but it's okay. What're you doing down here then? I thought you would be staying up in the penthouse."

  
Peter started to reply but was cut short by the barista calling his name. He quickly went over to grab his drinks, and walked back to Ned.

  
"I'm getting coffees for me and Pepper. We were gonna hang out a bit because she doesn't have any meetings until 1:30."  
  
"Oh, well then, don't let me keep you. Have fun with your coffee!"

"Yeah, thanks dude. See ya later? Maybe if I'm better, tomorrow we can build Legos together."

"Aww yeah, I just got this new set I'm dying to show you!" Ned smiled, and Peter walked away, happy he could get away without Flash noticing him. But, of course, he's just not that lucky.  
  


News of his adoption wasn't public, only his close friends really knew that he was living with Tony now. So, of course, as he passed Flash on the way to the elevator, he was questioned (in the worst possible way).  
  


"Yo Penis! How'd you manage to sneak into Stark Tower? You weren't with us this morning."

"Flash, like I told you, I work here."  
  
"Then why're you in your pajamas?"

"Uhh- I got sick, so I stayed the night. It was really bad. I wouldn't have been able to get home."

"Yeah sure. How'd you do it? Hack the AI? You don't even have a badge!"  
  


Crap. He didn't. He usually leaves his badge with his school stuff, he only needs it to get into the building. He had to come up with a lie pretty quickly.  
  


"Well, because I'm Ton- Mr. Stark's personal intern, I don’t need a badge. FRIDAY recognizes me automatically." Okay, that last piece wasn't a complete lie. FRIDAY did recognize him automatically.  
  


"Sounds fake, Penis. No one would ever trust you enough to let you go without a badge."  
  


At that moment, Tony came down to the cafeteria. He usually wouldn't go all the way downstairs when he could just have something ordered up to the apartment, but Pepper sent him down. It had been 20 minutes, when getting the coffees should have been 10, maximum. He was here to rescue his boy.  
  


"Hey, Peter! Pep's waiting for her coffee. You didn't forget about her, did you?", Tony giggled.  
  


Peter started to answer, but was interrupted by Flash.  
  


"How do _you_ know Penis? You're Tony Stark, and that's some little idiot who's only at Midtown because of a scholarship! Why would you care about him?"  
  
Tony stood for a moment, stunned. _What_ had this dude just called his kid? An _idiot_?  
  


"Look, kid. I don't know who you are. And I don't know why you're here. But I do know that Peter is one of the smartest and kindest and overall _best_ kids I've ever met. So I suggest you leave my kid alone. Go back to your group, now. Or I'll call security."  
  


Peter was visibly calmed by his dad's presence, but still seemed worried about the threat he just gave.  
  


"Dad, I'm okay. Promise. I'll just, take these up now." Peter shuffled into the private elevator, with Tony following him closely.  
  


The visiting class was stunned into silence. Peter had just called _Tony Stark_ "dad".

Later that afternoon, after Pepper and Peter finally got to enjoy their coffees, Peter wandered down to the intern labs. Even though he wasn't really an intern, he still liked to help the real interns with their projects.  
  


About 40 minutes after Peter walked in, the Midtown tour group arrived at the lab. At the same time, Peter was working with another intern, Charlie, on his water purifying solution. They were trying to get it to dissolve any debris in the water, but it wasn't coming along so well.  
  


"And this, students, is the intern lab. Here is where our college students work on projects that change the world." The tour guide introduced the group to a few of the interns, and all was going relatively well, until again, Flash noticed Peter.  
  


"Penis! What're you doing now? Messing up that intern's project?"  
  


Peter ignored him. The tour guide moved the group out of the room, and Peter apologized to Charlie.  
  


"Sorry, dude. That kid's really annoying. I've gotta go now, but I'll see you around? Good luck with your project!"  
  
"You're fine, Peter! I'll see you later!"  
  


Peter raced to the elevator. He didn't really have anywhere else to go, but Flash insulting him in his own home twice in one day was plenty. Besides, he was ready for lunch, even if it was nearly 3pm.

When Peter arrived at the penthouse, Tony was waiting for him.  
  


"Hey, kiddo. How're you feeling?"  
  
"I think it's time for another dose of Tylenol and some lunch"  
  
"Sounds good, buddy. Wanna watch a movie when you're done?"  
  
"Yeah! Also can we have your special pasta for dinner? The one with the homemade sauce?"

"Whatever you want, Peter. Sick kids get to choose dinner."

After Peter had eaten a lovely lunch of chicken nuggets, he settled in to watch Star Wars with his dad. Peter quickly fell asleep, not having realized how tired he was until he stopped moving for a while. Peter slept soundly, even without the Tylenol.  
  


Because he was sick, he ended up sleeping all the way from 4pm to the next morning.  
  


Tony carried him to bed, and with one final phrase, Peter slept until he had to get up for school.  
  


"I love you, Peter."


End file.
